A Fresh Perspective
by accio-feels
Summary: Irene Adler awakes to find herself in Molly Hooper's body with limited knowledge on the woman and no idea of what's caused this. How is Irene going to manage as the meek, awkward pathologist? When Molly wakes to a stunning flat and a sexualised woman waiting for her, How is Molly going to survive the life as a dominatrix? [Currently on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the purr and felt a cat walking on her, a cat that she did not possess. Irene Adler shrieked as the creature rubbed its face against hers.

"Get off," she grumbled, pushing the thing away from her. She froze as she realised she didn't recognise the location.

The room was a ghastly shade of pink, decorated with cats. Oh, it made her sick. She stood up and tried to locate the bathroom. Irene opened the door from the bedroom to find a very dingy looking flat. After opening numerous doors, Irene managed to find the bathroom, a small, crowded room. There was little/no makeup in there and the place was spotless. She looked in the mirror and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was the frumpy Miss Molly Hooper; the one Sherlock insisted was just the pathologist and nothing more.

"For God's sake," she muttered, crossing her arms. "What the hell is going on?"

Irene really, turned got to work trying to make herself look less… childish. Of course, she failed. All she really managed to do was get a little blush over her face and pretend she was comfortable using the tacky bright red lipstick that Sherlock may or may not have mentioned. From there, she made her way back to the (hideous) bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

Her heart sank as she saw the contents. They were all frumpy, cat clothes. Oh, if only Irene could be bothered to go to her home and get something attractive. Although, to be blunt, Molly wouldn't be able to pull off attractive clothes, could she? Let alone have a sense in fashion. It'd be suspicious from the get go. Irene frowned as she pulled out one of the few dresses. It was black and did not look like Molly could pull it off. It was a very tight fighting dress.

Instead, Irene made a mental note to pop by in her own body and take this dress for herself. She wanted to see how she'd look in the black dress, furthermore, what Sherlock would say about it… With the thought of Sherlock, she decided to pop by his flat and develop a plan from there. So, she grabbed the clothes out and shifted them around, trying to find a combination that wouldn't:

a) Make her breasts look smaller than they already were (Irene _really _missed her body)

b) Shelter all eyes from her (sound) figure underneath

c) Make her look like a child (Irene was having a hard time remembering she wasn't in the body of a twelve year old)

When she had found the least frumpy look, she stalked out of the flat and made her way to 221B Baker Street. She needed Sherlock's help; she couldn't live this frumpy life style.

She knocked on the door and looked up at the window above her, the window to Sherlock's living room. Of course, she was well aware that he looked down at any and all clients when they first arrived. Irene made out the perfect face of Sherlock Holmes who gave a slight eye roll. The curtain returned to its place and Irene's jaw dropped. How _dare _he roll his eyes at her?!

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal John Watson. "Morning, Molly! What brings you 'round?"

"Erm, h-h-hello," Irene mimicked Molly's speech. She knew little except that Sherlock complained of her stuttering, once when they discussed her staged death.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Is Sh-Sherlock home?" she stuttered out.

John gave her a frown at her words but didn't comment on it. "Uh, yes. He's upstairs. Come in."

Irene felt her cheeks heat up at John's look of bewilderment. Nonetheless, she followed John up the stairs, memories flooding back as she took each step. She had to see Sherlock and- she skipped the seventh stair. She wasn't sure if Mrs Hudson had had it fixed or not and she didn't really want to find out when she was still trying to get used to her decreased height and social status. Based on John's easy-going actions and the few things Sherlock had said of Molly, she currently had few friends and not an influential or important person.

The detective was pacing around the lounge room and his eyes flickered over at Irene when she entered. "Molly, what?" he all but spat.

"I- excuse me?"

Sherlock stopped and his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you here for?"

"Don't use that tone with me," she scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring up at him, forgetting about Molly's stutter around Sherlock.

"Apologies. What do you want, darling Molly?" he mocked her.

Irene rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock! Have you really forgotten your manners?"

Sherlock stalked towards her and towered over her. John, meanwhile, stood gobsmacked by the door. "Who do you think you are, Hooper, to lecture me on my manners?"

Instead of responding with words, Irene slapped him and pushed him backwards. "How dare you do that to me?" she growled back, pushing him backwards when as she walked up to him. "How. Dare. You?"

He fell onto the couch and leaned back, away from her. "Molly, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he calculated her.

"Better tone." She thought for a second. Poor Molly was being bullied and harassed by Sherlock and Irene would not allow that to continue. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be off work for a few weeks."

He looked her up and down and frowned. "Why? You never take holidays. What's with the sudden change?" he asked.

The poor girl that Irene had taken over; who doesn't take a holiday? "When has changed hurt anyone, Mr Holmes? Molly out, bitch!" she asked before turning around and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She sent a wink over at John as she passed and began her descent down the seventeen stairs. As she reached the seventh from the bottom, she nudged it with her foot, deemed it fine, and continued her even descent.

It was only after she had hailed a cab and was on her way to St. Bart's that she realised she had _really _broken out of character. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Molly Hooper was going to die when she found out what Irene had done.

With the limited knowledge she had and the street smarts to get her around, Irene found the head of pathology and knocked on the door.

"Yes," a deep voice called from the other side of the door. A large man sat in his seat and smiled up at Irene. "Molly, I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

Molly seemed to be well liked and easily manipulated. "I'm well thank you, how are you?" She took the opportunity to sit down.

"Yes, yes, alright, I suppose. What can I do for you?" he asked and Irene frowned.

"I'm sorry to do this so suddenly, but I was wondering if I'd be able to have the next few weeks off work?"

The man sighed and ran his pudgy fingers through his thinning hair. "Well, you never take holidays off, I suppose I can slot you in for a while off. Just come in a few days before you want to come back and I'll fit you in again as soon as possible."

Irene smiled as sweet as she could and stood up. "Thank you so much. I'll be in touch."

With that, she strode out of the office and started to think about how she was going to improve this frumpy canvas she was calling her temporary body. First things first: Irene needed to find her own body.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper stretched out and opened her eyes. She frowned when she didn't hear her alarm going off. Why would she wake up if her alarm didn't go off? She looked over at the clock on her bedside table to see it was 9:45am.

Something stopped her at that moment. This wasn't right. Something was wrong, _very _wrong. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh my god," she whispered before throwing a hand over her mouth. That wasn't her voice. This wasn't her flat.

Molly stood up and looked down at herself. Molly wasn't Molly. Molly was…. she had no idea. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this: find out who she was. And then use the bathroom.

After looking about the bedroom, Molly found a handbag hanging on the door handle. She pulled out a wallet and looked inside. Holy moly, there were so many id's in there! Irene Adler, Michelle Patel, Julianna RIchardo. Molly decided to get out of the room and see what she could come up with.

She opened the door and looked out to see a young woman approach her, dressed in a very revealing dress. "Good morning, Miss Adler," they purred out.

Either Molly was very high and Toby was now a person, or something was going on… something un-natural…

"Erm, hi," she muttered out before looking about. "Where's the bathroom? I'm still a little groggy," she lied, looking for a clue to indicate.

"I'll show you," the cat person said, placing a hand on Molly's lower back and guiding her to a door. Molly tried to keep her face from revealing her alarm but she had no idea if it was working or not. "Just in there. If you're not feeling too well, I'm more than happy to play nurse for you," the woman told Molly, sliding a finger down Molly's arm.

"Uh, right. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she replied before slipping into the bathroom.

She closed the door and looked over at the large mirror hanging on the wall. Molly's jaw dropped, as did the person on the other side._ 'How am I gorgeous?'_ she wondered, looking herself up and down.

There was no way this was possible! Molly knew it was impossible to swap bodies with someone, especially someone so attractive. She felt bad for whoevers body this was and whoever had taken over hers. Molly didn't live a fun or glamorous life, unlike this person. Here she was, standing in a(n expensive) lacy nightgown, face looking like a model and a to-die-for body.

After washing her hands, Molly stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by the woman again. "There's someone here to see you, a Miss Molly. Are you expecting her?"

Molly blushed at hearing the way the woman spoke and how she talked as if Molly was the most important person in the world. "Erm, y-yes, I was. I'll just get ready and then go to see her," she replied.

Miss Adler, the woman Molly thought had taken her body, probably wouldn't want to see herself in her pyjamas, even if they were stunning.

"Would you like some assistance?" the woman asked, snapping Molly from her thoughts.

"Er, yes please."

The duo walked to another room, a room full of clothes. Molly's jaw dropped as she saw how much clothes hung up, waiting for use.

"Anything in particular?" the woman asked as she skimmed over the clothes.

Molly hesitated and blinked a few times. "Well, we're old friends from way back, so something appropriate, I suppose."

The woman smirked and nodded before pulling out a few options. She handed them to Molly who looked at the clothes. Oh gosh, they were not very… concealing. Molly cast a look up at the woman who crossed her arms and smirked.

"Go ahead," she said, causing Molly to blush.

"Could, er, you… leave?" she stammered out.

The woman gave her an odd look. "You've never asked me to leave before. And besides, if I leave, how will I know if you want me to help out with anything? I do have to arrange your appointments, you know."

Molly blush became worse as she realised what was going to happen. She'd have to strip for a stranger and get ready to meet herself. Nonetheless, Molly bit her tounge and changed as fast as possible, not looking up at Miss Adler's assistant at all. Molly didn't want to know what expression the woman had on her face, nor catch her eye while she… well…

After sliding on the dress, the woman took her over to another room. Molly couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door to reveal a large duchess full of makeup. She was sat down and the woman got started, putting powders and creams over her face. After a few minutes of being prodded and covered in stuff, the woman moved to work on her hair. Molly looked at the mirror and saw her jaw drop as she took in the creation. If she thought she was beautiful before, she was mind-blowing now.

"Done," the woman said after a few more minutes.

Molly couldn't believe how amazing she looked. "Th-thank you so much," she stuttered out to the woman who wrapped an arm around Molly's waist.

"Not a problem, Miss Adler." She eyed Molly with a hunger in her eyes before stepping aside, seeing Molly's confused and somewhat startled face.

"Where's Molly?" Molly asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Down stairs. Follow me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys!_

_Well, if Molly felt stupid asking where she was, I certainly felt extraordinarily ridiculous writing it. It absolutely made me cringe writing Molly's name twice but I couldn't write _'she' _as it wouldn't identify who was talking._

_Yada yada yada, english stuff._

_Anyway, I'm almost on holidays. I've got two exams left and then I'm on 4 or so weeks of holidays (huzzah!) so, I'll be working on this._

_For readers who also read the _30 Day Challenge, _it may interest you to know that I was planning on writing it again but as one story. Not entirely sure. May just write it again, change the prompts a little. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this and if you'd be interested in reading it because, like Molly to Sherlock, I want to please you. :3_

_With all that done, I'm off. Thank's to everyone reading, reviews are fabulous and I really appreciate them! I totes understand how annoying reviewing is (spesh when I'm on my iPod) but it's nice to just be reminded that you all still love me :) Once in a blue moon is cool, BTW._

_Kisses to you all!_

_-A.F._


	3. Chapter 3

Irene watched the door, hoping to see either Kate or herself/Molly soon. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she was starting to get bored. She couldn't leave the room and she couldn't do what she wanted. If Kate were to walk in, things would get awkward and Irene was unsure she could use sex to get her way out of this; after all, she still looked like a 12 year old.

She couldn't help but smile when the devil walked in, bringing Irene/Molly behind her.

"Irene," Irene forced herself to say. "I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" She stood up and walked towards the awkward looking Irene Adler. How dare Molly make her look so terrible?

"I know, it's been far too long." Molly retreated from the woman and sent a smile to her. "Could you leave us, please?"

The woman nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Molly and Irene to talk.

"Molly Hooper, I swear to God, if you do anything that ruins my reputation, I am going to be so angry," Irene threatened.

Molly blushed and nodded. "Well, don't ruin my reputation, either," she replied in a weak voice.

After a laugh, Irene shook her head. "When we switch, you're going to be so grateful because I will have Sherlock Holmes waiting on you hand and foot. Now, sweet pea, what on _earth _are you going to do for me?"

Molly looked at her feet and bit her lip. "Erm…"

"That's what I thought. Now, Kate? No, no manners. She doesn't respond well to them. I know what she likes and it is not manners. Got that, darling?" Irene said, the laughter gone. Again, Molly nodded and shrunk back a bit. "Oh for crying out loud, why did I have to swap with you? You're so meek and shy." Irene pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Look, tell Kate you're going away for a bit, get her to pack some clothes, tell her any occasion. Also some makeup, I need some makeup. Then, come back to your flat, we'll organise what we're going to do, I'll run you through the clients you'll have and-"

"Wait, clients? What do you do?" Molly asked, biting her lip.

Irene smirked and sat down on the couch again. "I'm a dominatrix."

For what felt like the billionth time during their talk, Molly's cheeks lit up at Irene's words. She sat down by Irene and frowned.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"And that's why I'm going to teach you! So convenient, actually, because I've got you on holiday leave so I don't have to leave your apartment."

"Erm, shouldn't Kate come as well? She said something about looking after my appointments?" Molly chewed her bottom lip and Irene groaned.

"I don't want to bring her. Just tell her to e-mail the appointments and leave some time between each client.

Molly wasn't sure what she was doing as she left Irene and went to find Kate. How on earth was hse supposed to be rude to someone?

"Er, Kate, I require your assistance," she said as she walked into a study.

Kate spun around in the chair and looked over at Molly. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I- er, I need you to pack a suitcase for me for any occasion. I'll require makeup, too," she said before turning around, resisting the urge to say 'please'.

"Alright," Kate started. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying with Molly for a bit and I require you to e-mail me my appointments. Leave some time in between each." She bit her tongue, once again, wishing she could say 'please' to this woman.

"Of course, Miss Adler," Kate said and stood up, walking past Molly and to the wardrobe room.

Molly was so glad that was over. She didn't really want to deal with Kate, she made her feel uncomfortable.

While Molly watched Kate pack the bag and made sure to get makeup, Irene sat in Speedy's, drinking a vanilla latte. She couldn't help but think about the fact that Sherlock was sitting upstairs in his flat, talking to John, maybe Mrs Hudson. She resisted the urge to walk upstairs and talk to Sherlock. After all, she had no reason to be there.

As she took another sip, the phone in her bag trilled. Irene looked down at it and pulled out the phone.

_I'll be at Bart's in half an hour. –SH_

Irene sighed and stated to text back.

_No. I've got time off and I won't be at Bart's. –Molly_

It was only a few moments later when the phone trilled again.

_Molly, you have to go to Bart's. I don't care if you're in bloody Paris: get there in half an hour. I'm about to leave Baker Street. –SH._

She smirked as she realised he was making his way down the stairs. Irene quickly paid and walked to 221B, waiting outside with her arms crossed.

Half a second later, the door burst open and Sherlock almost ran into her.

"My text specifically said Bart's. What are you doing here, Molly?" Sherlock asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I was in the area and decided to let you know I will not be at Bart's. You don't seem to understand that," she replied, looking over his shoulder and at John who was rushing down the stairs.

He frowned when he saw her but forced a smile, nonetheless. "Molly, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Just popped by to make sure Sherlock understood that I am not going to Bart's for a few weeks. If he needs help, he can talk to the other staff at Bart's. I'm not the only one who works there, despite what he may believe."

Sherlock sighed. "Can we talk about this at Bart's?"

With an eye roll, Irene shook her head. "We can talk inside or we can talk here. I am not going to Bart's, alright?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and began to fume. "I'm in a rush, Miss Hooper," he all but spat.

"Doctor. It's Doctor Hooper, Mr Holmes. Now, for Christ's sake, don't keep expecting me to drop my entire life and cater to _you! _Now, I'm going to not be at work for a few weeks," Irene said before cupping his chin and squeezing his cheeks. "So, Mr Holmes, don't you dare expect me to come to Bart's until I'm ready to come back. Alright?" The detective tried to struggle out of her grasp but she squeezed tighter and frowned. "Shush shush, Sherlock. Yes or no?"

"Yes, fine."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Molly," he all but spat.

She frowned even further and squeezed his cheeks more. "It's Doctor Hooper. Try again. Yes, what?"

"Yes, Doctor Hooper," he said through clenched teeth.

Irene dropped her hand and crossed her arms. "Good boy. I'll see you soon. Don't try getting me back to Bart's any time soon, darling, or I'll have to teach you a lesson," she told him before turning around and walking back to Molly's flat.

As Irene walked away, John laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where Molly stands up to herself in such a public display."

Sherlock sighed. "I don't know what just happened but I won't let her do that again."

The Doctor clapped Sherlock's shoulder as the boys walked onto the street. "I'm not sure she'll give you a choice," he said.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey darling reader,_

_Okay, so I know I said I'd work on this (and I have a bit) but I don't really feel comfortable writing a whole lot more, mainly because Irene's a dominatrix and I'm... well, an asexual aromantic virgin, so..._

_Anyway, here's the deal: if anyone wanted to write this and continue it, I would absolutely love to send you what I've written so far (published and unpublished alike) and you're more than welcome to re-write, complete, publish, so on, so forth._

_I'd definitely read it and promote it for you, I just don't really feel OK with writing this anymore, even if I love the idea behind it._

_Now, I don't know how many people would be interested in writing it, so it's currently first come first serve._

_Thank you so much for reading thus far, I totes appreciate it :)_

_-A.F._

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:******_Hey, darling reader._

_I just wanted to make a quick note for this chapter, very important: when the POV is not Molly or Irene (eg. the POV is Sherlock or Kate), the person called 'Molly' or 'Irene' is the body. So, if Sherlock calls Molly, he's calling Irene in Molly's body. If Kate gets angry at Molly because she wants to talk to Irene, she's getting angry at Irene in Molly's body because she wants to talk to Molly in Irene's body._

_Does that make sense? If not, let me know and I'll re-write this chapter to make it more understandable. This whole story is a little confusing, to be honest. :)_

* * *

Molly walked into her flat. It was weird seeing it from a new perspective. From this height (her new height added with heels), the room looked both dirty and weird. Is this _really _what her flat looked like? She'd have to clean it while she was in this body to get the flat looking fab.

As she was thinking about what she was going to have to do, Irene walked in from the bedroom with her nose in the air. Molly felt embarrassed having Irene looking about her flat, judging everything.

"Hi," she muttered as she closed the front door.

Irene looked up at her and frowned. "Thank god you're here. We have to get started straight away. Kate made sure you had your phone, right?" she asked, as she grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the sofa.

"Er, yes. She put the phone on the top, I think," Molly replied, a small blush on her cheeks.

Instead of responding, Irene flipped the lid and rummaged through. "Kate made some good decisions," she muttered to herself before getting to the bottom and sighing. "I know what she forgot." Irene grabbed the phone and threw it to Molly who had her eyes stuck on Irene. "Call Kate and use these words exactly.

"Darling, I think you know exactly what you forgot and I can't very well be a dominatrix without it. Bring it all over to Molly's flat as soon as possible. The faster you are, the more rewarded you'll be," Irene said and smiled. "But you've got to say it as seductively as you can and, of course, give an address, preferably this one. I don't really feel like having my body all around London. My clients come to me, not to them, and Kate counts as a client, especially in this case." As Molly was still trying to get her head around the fact she'd have to be seductive, Irene rolled her eyes. "Chop chop."

"Erm," Molly started, "seductive? I- I don't think I can…"

Irene sighed and nodded. "Right, of course. Who did I think I was talking to? Do you want to practice?" Irene asked.

* * *

Kate walked into her office and started to send over the appointments for the next few days. A moment after she sent the files, her phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

_Irene Adler_

She smiled as she answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Hullo, Miss Adler."

"Darling," Irene said to her on the phone, the voice shaking a little. "I think you know exactly what you forgot and I can't very well be a dominatrix without it. Bring it all over to Molly's flat as soon as possible. The faster you are, the m-more rewarded you'll be. I'll text you the address."

Kate frowned. "Are you alright? You sound a little off. Do you need anything except the obvious?"

"No, of course not. I'll see you soon," Irene said before hanging up.

But, of course, Kate knew that there was something wrong with Irene. For Christ's sake, the woman never stutters. She made sure to check out how Irene was when she saw her.

* * *

Irene frowned at Molly. "It was alright, except for the stutter. You ended alright but I would never say 'see you soon'. Nonetheless, we got what we wanted and it'll be fine. Send her the address and then we'll wait. Make some tea, in the meantime," Irene said.

Just as Irene had frowned at Molly, Molly frowned at Irene. "Unlike Kate, I do respond better to manners," she said before walking to the kitchen.

Once she had made the tea, she brought it back to Irene and placed it down on the coffee table. There was a short silence as Molly sat down and brought her mug to her lips.

"Thank you, Molly," Irene said as she lifted her own mug.

Molly smiled at Irene before taking a sip.

* * *

Kate grumbled as she walked up the stairs to Molly's flat. How had she never met this woman before? If Irene wanted her to bring so much over, why had she never seen Molly? The bag wasn't light, either. It wasn't like it was one thing.

She knocked on the door and Molly answered it.

"Kate. Just leave it with me," Molly said, extending her hand to take the bag.

She was hesitant to, though. "Can I see Irene?"

Molly pursed her lips. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Kate said, getting irritated, "can I see Irene?"

"Irene is indisposed, right now," Molly said with a smirk.

Kate frowned. "I want to see Irene right now."

Irene walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Kate and Molly who were conversing at the door.

"Hi," she muttered, beginning to blush.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked. "You sounded a bit off on the phone."

Irene nodded and her cheeks inflamed further. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

They both missed Molly's eye roll, not their either would care.

* * *

Sherlock paced about 221B Baker Street and sighed.

"I don't think I can handle the morgue without Molly. Everyone else is incompetent, inept and generally self-centered. Honestly, John, I'm tempted to call her and demand that she comes back to the morgue," Sherlock said before looking up to find John.

Of course, the doctor was no-where in sight. He had, in fact, left an hour earlier to go on a date and promised to be back in an hour or two. Sherlock sighed as he remembered John's absence.

With no guidance, and an eccentric mind, there was only one thing for Sherlock to do.

After a few moments, she answered the phone. "What?" Molly spat at him.

There was silence for a second as Sherlock thought about what she had just said. "Molly, I'm going to require your urgent assistance at Baker Street. I'm doing an experiment and-"

"I'm busy. Find someone else."

He took the phone away from his ear and glared at it. How dare she hang up on him? Of course, he called again.

"Molly, please, this is urgent. I need you right away," he said down the phone, waiting her reaction.

Molly sighed. "For Christ's sake, Sherlock, I'm busy. I have to teach someone something very simple and easy before tomorrow. If she doesn't know everything she'll need to know, then we're all screwed. Now, you go find John, his date should be over by now, and you make him help you. If you call me again, I will go over to Baker Street and I will teach you a lesson about leaving people alone when they say 'no', alright?" Molly barked.

A voice in the background added "you can't say that to Sherlock!" that sounded oddly familiar.

"Who is that? Who's with you?" he asked.

"None of your business. Now run along and play with your chemistry set," Molly added.

"Please, Irene, don't," the voice pleaded in the background.

"Irene? Irene _Adler_?!" Sherlock asked.

Molly sighed and said in a muffled voice "shut up and leave it to me" before talking to Sherlock again. "Who I'm with is none of your concern. I may be with Irene Adler, I may not. If you ask one more time who I was with, I'll make my way over and, as I've now told you three times, I will teach you a lesson you won't forget. So shut up or I'll make you shut up."

The phone was hung up a second time and Sherlock frowned. He didn't know what was going on, let alone why Irene and Molly would want to have anything to do with each other, but he wanted to find out.

And that's how he found himself on Molly's street, planning his course of action.

* * *

**A/N: **_hi again,_

_Just a reminder that I'm not 100% comfortable in writing this story. I'll do my best but if anyone's interested in taking over the story and publishing it, just PM me or tell me in the 'review' section._

_:) Thanks guys!_

_X_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_hello, my darling reader!_

_Thank you to TheBlondeAvenger for the suggestions, I really appreciate it!_

_Also, big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I also really appreciate it :)_

_So, I'll give it my best to write this._

_Word of warning: as of late, I've found my motivation decreasing a lot so I'll probably be updating slowly. I might up the words in that case... we'll see.  
_

_Anyway, any and all suggestions are fabulous and welcomed ;)_

_Enjoy this chapter._

_X_

* * *

After hanging up on Sherlock, Irene and Molly begun talking about each client Molly would face tomorrow and what she had to do. Irene was making notes for Molly while explaining each client and what to expect.

Molly was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was now a dominatrix and could no longer use her manners with her clients.

As Molly got flustered and tried to remember everything, Irene was contemplating getting Kate to come over to get Molly to practice. She knew Molly was either going to have a great time and do fantastically, or she'd loose some clients and have to hand out some freebies, two of Irene's pet peeves.

One of her rules is 'no freebies under any circumstances' but she'd have to break it once she got back to her usual self.

Kate would be more than willing to be a guinea pig, as Irene was well aware of.

Sherlock had managed to climb through Molly's open bedroom window and was sitting with his ear against the door as she talked to someone else.

"I think we'll have to go get Kate over or we'll have to go back. Seeing as we've got everything, I'd rather she came over. At the same time, it may be good to practice there. We can organise to have time in between to practice on her for each client. Thoughts?" Molly asked.

The detective frowned. Clients? What was Molly organising.

There was an awkward, meek reply from someone who sounded just like Irene Adler. "I-I don't know. This isn't my area… at all. I'm fine with whatever you think."

His mind raced as he tried to figure out what Molly and Irene would be talking about, especially to have a Molly whose so confident and to have an Irene who's so… not.

"Alright. Tell her to come over. We'll run through each of the clients. You know what to do, you know the rules and the plan. We'll make sure you master it and you know what you're doing. It'd be terrible for us both to have you walk in very… you-ish and the clients aren't satisfied. I can't really afford to lose any," Molly told Irene. "Now, call Kate and use these words exactly…"

* * *

Sherlock Holmes sat down in his armchair and stared at the wall opposite him. As John walked into the room, Sherlock shuddered.

"Er, are you ok?" John asked, sitting opposite Sherlock.

The detective's eyes flickered over to his friend. "Something is happening between Irene Adler and Molly Hooper. I have no idea what is happening but I know that Molly is teaching Irene something sexual."

John's eyes grew as Sherlock spoke. "W-what?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. I heard Molly talking about clients, using Irene's assistant as a guineapig and rewarding the woman when she arrived at Molly's flat. Irene made a phone call in a seductive tone. None of this makes sense and I need answers," Sherlock said.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Because, John," Sherlock started, "I snuck into Molly's bedroom and heard her talking in the lounge room. And that was the biggest mistake of my _life_!"

John rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just talk to Molly and see what's going on?"

"T-that's- John, no! What?!" Sherlock stumbled. "I can't just walk up to her and say 'hullo, Molly. I snuck into your flat yesterday and I wanna ask you something- what the hell are you doing with Irene Adler?' That's insane, John!"

"I kind of want to see what she'll do," John confessed with a smirk.

* * *

After Kate left, Molly looked at Irene, feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So… that was…"

Irene frowned. "Look, Molly, you know the theory and you put it to place well. Right now, it doesn't matter how you feel. Get it right, then have fun, okay?"

"Er, ok," Molly replied while ringing her fingers. "S-so, where are we sleeping tonight? I mean, only one of us can sleep in the bed."

"Take the bed. You're taller," Irene said before walking to the couch. She lay down and smiled at Molly.

It was only once Molly had retreated to her room that there was a knock on the door. With a groan, Irene stood up and made her way to the source of the noise. She opened the door to see Sherlock smiling at her.

"Evening, Molly," he said, glancing over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Holmes?"

He frowned at her clipped tone. "I wanted to have a conversation with you about Irene Adler."

It was Irene's turn to frown. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, I heard you talking to her when I called and-"

"Was I not clear enough?" Irene snarled. "I told you not to enquire or dig. Who I was with is none of your business. Got it, Holmes?"

"Actually," Sherlock started, "not at all. I was just going to warn you that she doesn't work for free. If you two have a one sided deal, she'll expect a favour eventually."

"I know how Miss Adler works. I'm not an idiot. Now, run along."

As she closed the door, Sherlock stuck is foot in the way and leaned down to her. His face was inches away from hers. "What are you doing with Irene Adler?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Sex. Now, unless you want to get involved, I highly recommend you piss off."

In Sherlock's shocked state, he didn't resist when Irene pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face. She locked the door and sighed before retreating to the couch. Bloody idiot.

* * *

John was typing up one of their latest cases when Sherlock arrived back from Molly's flat.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

The detective groaned. "I don't even know. She confirmed she's with Irene, but she kicked me out of the flat… well, pushed me away from the door."

John looked up at Sherlock. "What happened?"

"I turned up, I said hi, wanted to talk about Irene, she told me to sod off, I told her that Irene doesn't work for free under any circumstances, she got angry at me and tried to close the door, I asked what was going on, she replied with 'sex' and then told me to leave unless I wanted to get involved. So, here I am," he rambled before falling onto his armchair.

"I- what?!" John spluttered.

Sherlock shrugged. "That's what happened. So, we know they're there together. We know it _is _something sexual… but we don't know what's happening."

"Maybe, Sherlock," John started, "maybe you should drop it and leave Irene and Molly alone?"

The detective snorted. "Don't make me laugh, John. I want to get to the bottom of this investigation. I'm going to have to consult my mind palace…"

John sighed as he realised Sherlock had left the real world. He continued with his blog, forgetting all about Molly and Irene.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly woke up the next morning and sighed. Today, she had to work with her clients.

"I didn't sign up for this," she muttered under her breath before getting out of bed and walking to the lounge room. When she walked in, she found Irene still asleep, her limbs splayed across the couch. Molly walked over and nudged the sleeping woman. "Wake up. Today's the day," Molly sung before going to make some tea.

"Jesus," Irene groaned from the couch. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Molly laughed as she filled the kettle. "_You're _not ready?! I have to be a dominatrix!"

"I can't even help you while you're doing it, though, and I certainly can't turn around and fix any and all mistakes. I don't want to compromise your safety by doing something in your body."

The flat was filled with silence, the only noise being the kettle boiling.

"Thanks, I suppose," Molly muttered after a short pause.

* * *

Sherlock didn't go to sleep that night. Even though there was no client, Sherlock's case was 'what is Molly and Irene doing?' He was pacing around the lounge room when John walked in.

"What are you doing up so early?" John asked, rubbing his eyes while walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep," Sherlock said, "I'm on a case."

John frowned. "Case? What case?"

"Irene and Molly. What are they doing? What are they planning? What's happening? I might have to follow them…"

"For Christ's sake, Sherlock," John said, grabbing a mug from a cupboard. "Don't you dare follow them! Now, I'm going to spell this out for you because you'll twist it later. Don't follow Molly. Don't follow Irene. Don't follow either of them. If they happen to be together, do not follow both of them. And if you decide to, I'm texting Molly and let her know what you're doing."

Sherlock groaned. "But if I don't follow them, I won't know what's going on."

"Tough," John grumbled before putting the kettle on.

* * *

Molly peeked through the curtain to see her last client walking out of the building (somehow) and Irene approaching. The dominatrix nee pathologist stood staring out as she tried to calm her racing mind. She had just done something she had never thought she'd do and never hoped she'd do.

There was a knock at the door and Molly turned around to see Kate poking her head in.

"That Molly Hooper's here to see you. Should I send her up?" the intruder asked, her eyes flitting around the room.

Molly nodded, biting her lip as she did so.

* * *

The two women looked around the room and sighed.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore. It's not fun," Molly sighed.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Well, suck it up, Hooper. You did well. I could see his gratitude as he walked out. He's always been one to keep things to himself, such as pleasure and gratitude. I'd tell you I'm proud of you, but I'm not, really. It was all me, in the end."

"I-I suppose. Should we get ready for the next one?" Molly asked and Irene nodded.

"This one is Sarah…"

* * *

It had been a week since her first client and so far, Molly had been as good as Irene. A little sloppy in places, but it was alright. Irene had gone out and bought Molly a new wardrobe so that when they switched back, Molly wouldn't look like a twelve year old anymore.

"Now." Irene stood in the lounge room with Molly. "This week, you are going to loosen up and have fun. You've got the basics. We've done practice last week, practiced in between clients, and now, you have some fun, alright? There's no point in going to see a tense, nervous, anxious dominatrix when you want to loosen up. Think about this, not as work, but as a hobby. Like, I don't know, watching _Glee _or, Jesus, I don't know, knitting. Stuff you enjoy. Just get out of your comfort zone and have fun."

Molly nodded with a smile. "I'll do my best. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to redecorate your flat so you won't feel embarrassed having people over." Irene rolled her eyes as Molly started to look alarmed. "No, don't worry. If you need help between clients, get Kate. I've got some palm cards for you to give her. You tell her to bring them to you in between clients so you can think over. I want you to remember and think. Then have at Kate for practice."

"That's not my main fear," Molly confessed. "I'm worried you'll ruin my flat."

Irene rolled her eyes again. "Molly, Molly, Molly. Puh-leese. Do I look like someone who can ruin a flat? No. I'll make it more classy and stylish. Don't worry, Miss Molly."

With a nod, Molly made her way to the door. "I've got to get ready for my first client. Have fun, today."

"You too," Irene said and followed Molly out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **_oh hello there, my darling readers!_

_I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages and I'm a terrible person (I agree). Of course, I have no explanation other than this:_

_'I am incredibly lazy, believe it or not!'_

_Now then, I'm only thinking a few more chapters and then we'll let Molly and Irene return to their usual selves... then maybe one or two or three chapters about how their lives have changed, maybe some Sherlock acting confused as he realises he doesn't have to be the protagonist or the lurve interest in every single story, Irene being... I don't know... would she change? And Molly, more comfortable as herself, probably putting herself out there a bit more. We'll see, I suppose._

_I don't actually think about what'll happen in my fan fics. I have several stories with full on plot ideas, the beginning worked out, the end worked out, various middle bits worked out, and here I am, not even sure how this story will end. Hell, I don't even know what'll happen next chapter!_

_If you read some of my other non-complete stories, you may be interested to know that I've done a lil bit on _Ermergerd-Lock. _I've also had an idea for a one-maybe-two-shot that I want to read over a little more and make it, you know, good._

_What else? I think that's about it..._

_Oh, one more think before I head of to the unknown, I absolutely love reviews! I'm not going to put next chapter hostage (I did that on another story and felt rather bad) but I am saying this: I am a lazy person and even a review saying 'OMG! Totes awesum! Update soooon!' will encourage me to think 'I should update for darling reviewer!' _

_Nonetheless, I dig you ghost readers who are there but don't actually do anything but read. You, my darling ghost readers, are beautiful people! But for you non-ghost readers, if you dig the chapter or the story in general, don't feel awkward about posting a review ;) Or PM me, that's cool too. I always reply to PM's, I think..._

_Right. I'll let you continue now. Thanks for reading! You're fabulous!_

_X_


End file.
